swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Force Regimens
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual See also: Vong Rituals Force Regimens are training techniques used by The Jedi, The Sith, and other Force Traditions to hone their skills and enhance their sensitivity to The Force. Even Jedi Masters, who have spent years working to achieve a level of Force mastery that others cannot, still meditate and train on a regular basis. Force Regimens are ritualistic exercises that Force-users can perform during their downtime to keep themselves at peak performance. Most Force Regimens are designed to focus on one particular aspect of Force training. The benefits of a Force Regimen last for 24 hours, and only one Force Regimen's effects can be active in a given 24-hour period. For story purposes, you can perform as many Force Regimens as you like; you only benefit from the first one performed, however. If you fail to complete a Force Regimen, you cannot gain the benefits of that Force Regimen for 24 hours, though you can attempt another Force Regimen you know. You learn Force Regimens by taking the Force Regimen Mastery Feat. Once you learn a Force Regimen, you can use it any time you have enough spare time to do so. Most Force-users perform their Force Regimens in the morning each day, though there is no rule to say when a Force Regimen must be performed. Force Training Regimens The following Force Regimens can be learned by any Force-sensitive character and enhance Force use in a variety of ways: * Awaken Force Sensitivity- This Training Regimen is used to awaken another character to the larger world of Force Sensitivity. * Eyes of the Force- This Training Regimen trains you to sense images that you cannot normally see by reading the surface thoughts of others. * Oxygen Bottle- This difficult Training Regimen trains you to master environmental manipulation through The Force. * Quiet the Mind- This Training Regimen trains you to block out distractions and stray thoughts. * Telekinetic Practice- This Training Regimen hones your skill with the Alter aspect of The Force and enhances telekinetic precision. Lightsaber Training Regimens The following Force Regimens focus on the art of Lightsaber combat. Each one is the training routine that enhances a different aspect of Lightsaber combat, and can be used by practitioners of any Lightsaber Form. * Sparring Practice- This simple Lightsaber Regimen allows you to practice against another living opponent, simulating one-on-one combat. * Training Remote- This Lightsaber Regimen hones your skill at deflecting blaster bolts using your Lightsaber. * Vo'ren's First Cadence- Vo'ren's First Cadence teaches precision through control of one's body and sensory awareness. * Vo'ren's Second Cadence- Vo'ren's Second Cadence teaches not only control, but also spacial awareness. * Vo'ren's Third Cadence- Vo'ren's Third Cadence teaches advanced precision through control of one's body and sensory awareness. * Vo'ren's Fourth Cadence- Vo'ren's Fourth Cadence teaches composure and quick thinking amid the chaos of battle. * Vo'ren's Fifth Cadence- In Vo'ren's fifth and final cadence, you must demonstrate true mastery over yourself and your Lightsaber. Homebrew Force Regimens The following Homebrew Force Regimens contain Homebrew Regimens compatible with Saga Edition. They may be used only with the Gamemaster's express permission. New Jedi Order Campaign Guide * Fighting without the Force- This Force Regimen teaches Jedi (And other Force-users) how to fight without using The Force, thus allowing them to focus more closely on what they are doing.